


Playing With Fire

by Solar Slut (XxSolarxX)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, College Student Eren Yeager, Comedy, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lawyer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Light Angst, M/M, Shameless Smut, Summer Romance, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), opposite of a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSolarxX/pseuds/Solar%20Slut
Summary: “Your brother is hot.”Mikasa paused and looked up at Eren, her expression a mixture of disbelief and revulsion.“Eren, unless you want to see that Big Mac I digested come up again, you'll take that back.”Eren was living his best summer at the age twenty-two with his two best friends right after getting cheated on by the, supposedly, nicest guy he could find. He was content just pretending everything was alright and having fun with his friends to distract himself from the pain of heart break. And then, Levi Ackerman, in all of his hot, lawyer-like, glory, burst into Eren's life unexpectedly. Now, Eren's on a mission to seduce the older man like his life depended on it. And here's how he does it.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 142
Kudos: 479





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first RivaEre fic! Honestly, this is definitely gonna be on the shorter end. The first chapter is short for a reason, it's more of a starting point to Eren's journey in seducing Levi: which actually works pretty well! It's just how he gets there! Usually, in my chapters, I write in different p.o.v's but this first chapter is just Eren's! I'll honestly edit this chapter a few times in between. The rest of the story will pick up fast! It's definitely not a slow burn! I hope you guys enjoy it! Shoutout to [Bi](https://twitter.com/lampurpleart?s=21) who made this amazing cover art!

* * *

Eren watched the seconds tick by on the large decorative clock that was hanging above the door. His face was smushed against one of the grey throw pillows while he kicked his long, bare legs, up and down in order to cool them from the impending summer heat. _Of course_ his air conditioning broke right when he got home from college. He let out a pitiful sigh and rolled onto his back so that he would give the poor clock a break from his insistent staring.

Eren was so bored.

His dad was at work—Grisha Jaeger, a big shot surgeon who could afford a house this big but couldn’t afford a good air conditioner. And his mother, Carla Jaeger, was out with her friends enjoying her free time while she had it. While they were having _the time of their life,_ Eren was stuck here. Suffering. He rolled his eyes and lifted both feet in the air, finding his pedicured toes to be more interesting than anything else that he was doing.

 _You think they would be more excited their only son is home,_ Eren thought, his bottom lip instinctively jutting out in a small pout. Even with his small track shorts and loose crop top, Eren was still _unbearably hot_. He finally got home, right after finals along with Mikasa and Armin, and instead of doing anything fun—

He was home. Stuck in the heat. Pouting like a child.

And waiting to be noticed.

With a loud groan that echoed throughout the empty house, Eren sat up, stretching his limbs and loosening his muscles. He grimaced at the way the couch’s leather seats stuck to his slightly sweaty skin—marking it a bit red—and grabbed his phone.

“What…are…you…doing…right…now?” Eren voiced out his text as he typed it out into the group chat. He smiled when a chime from the device alerted him of Mikasa’s message.

_Nothing much. Armin’s over. Come here, we have ice cream._

Eren gasped, offended that he was a second thought and huffed, typing while speaking again,

“How…come…you…didn’t— _ugh_ , fuck auto-correct— _didn’t…_ say…anything to…me?”

After waiting a few more seconds, Armin decided to reply.

_Come over, you big baby. We knew you were gonna text us anyway._

Eren hated them sometimes.

Choosing not to respond, Eren stood up, irritated, and decided not to get ready—since it was just Mikasa and Armin.

“Those guys are such assholes! Conniving pieces of _shit_.” Eren hissed to himself, quickly grabbing his wallet, phone, and keys, walking out the door of his _stupidly humid_ house. He locked it behind him, standing on the lawn of his property, and glanced over at his left. Not even a few feet away was Mikasa’s house—which, in retrospect, he should have just gone to _anyway._

Eren knew he wasn’t exactly the _brightest_ between the three. Not to say that he wasn’t smart. He got some A’s and B’s in high school and, this semester, he only came out with one C, which was pretty good in his opinion. But Armin and Mikasa were a different breed altogether. Armin was the _smartest_ person Eren knew. He was a certified genius _and_ clever which made him all the more dangerous. Armin’s adorable appearance was just a decoy—like a wolf in sheep’s clothing. He could tear someone down in two seconds flat with just his words and that was a superpower in its own right. It made sense he was studying to be a lawyer, something he’s dreamed about forever.

Eren remembers the days where Armin would get picked on and go teary-eyed, but he would never _ever_ back down. The little rascal would stand his ground, even when he was shaking in his boots, and Eren—in all his childish anger issues—respected that. Which was why, when Eren completely tore those bullies to shreds, he and Armin became fast friends ever since.

Mikasa wasn’t as smart as Armin but she was definitely close. She was also incredibly talented with everything she did. A fierce MMA fighter, a master in so many different types of martial arts styles, not to mention incredibly gorgeous—Mikasa had it all. He understands why she was sought out by most of the male species but he’s known her ever since they were in diapers so he can’t see her as anything other than a best friend or a sister.

That, and the fact that he’s _gay as sin_.

She was the first person he’s come out to, the first person he’s told his dreams to, the first person he came to when he had a crush and she was the first person he went to whenever he made a mistake. She was there for _all_ of his firsts, really. Mikasa was a worrywart. Always concerned over Eren’s hot-headed nature and his blunt, unfiltered mouth. They had gotten into multitudes of fights about his attitude, but not once did they leave the room without addressing it. He loved her and couldn’t leave her without making up and getting rid of all that tension.

Even if she _was_ an annoying nag.

Stepping only a few feet over, Eren just waltzed right up to Mikasa’s door and pushed it open. He knew she would leave it open as she usually did for him, making him grateful for once that his friends would predict his every move. Eren was greeted by a gust of cool air coming from the ventilation, making him relax and take in the amazing feeling right after that disgusting heatwave.

“Eren, you’re here?”

“Yeah!” He yelled back to Mikasa, taking off his slides and walking into the living room to greet his friends. Armin smiled at Eren from his seat on the soft gray couch, a book in one hand and his phone in the other. That little asshole was just sitting there, enjoying the air conditioning without _him_!

“Hey, Eren.” Armin laughed at the scrunched up, annoyed look Eren sent his way.

“Don’t laugh, _traitor._ You knew I was suffering! How could you not invite me over?!”

“Eren, you live _right there_. Why didn’t you just come over yourself?” Armin snorted, opening his arms so Eren would, begrudgingly, lie down in. Eren crossed his arms and plopped down, leaning all his body weight onto Armin who let out a small _‘oof’_ in return. Taking that as a form of revenge, Eren snuggled closer and huffed,

“Well, I wanted to be _polite_.”

“You?” Mikasa scoffed, standing on her tippy toes and dusting off the bookshelf that was on the side of the room. “ _Polite_?”

“Politeness never stopped you before,” Armin agreed. Eren’s jaw _dropped._ The _nerve_! The _audacity_! How _dare_ they insinuate Eren wasn’t the most well behaved, angelic, thoughtful—!

“Okay, you’re right. To be honest, I forgot,” Eren admitted, pulling his feet up onto the couch. “Mikasa!” He whined, “Ice cream!”

“You know where it is.” Her unimpressed, coal-like gaze met Eren’s fiery emerald stare. He blew some air into his cheeks, puffing them out to look more chipmunk-like and murmured,

“You _owe_ me!”

“You’re being a _brat_.” Mikasa sighed. “Just go get it.”

“I suffered through _sticky_ , _sweaty_ heat for _four hours,_ Mikasa! Just admit that you and Armin were watching me suffer and get me the ice cream!”

“Eren, I am too busy _cleaning_ to give you ice cream.” Mikasa snorted, a mixture of annoyance and fondness lacing her tone. Eren honestly _could_ get the ice cream himself. He felt a little bad bothering Mikasa about it. But he considers it payback for all the times she stopped him from doing—well— _everything._

“Why are you cleaning anyway?” Eren asked petulantly, playing with the strands of his bangs. “The house looks spotless to me.”

“I know right?” Armin hummed beside him, running his fingers through Eren’s hair. Eren unconsciously nuzzled his head deeper into Armin’s palm, enjoying the soothing feeling. Armin just smiled and continued his ministrations. “Apparently Mikasa’s brother is coming home for the first time in a while and he’s a neat freak.”

“Ah,” Eren made a sound of understanding, nodding to Armin while Mikasa threw her duster onto the coffee table in vexation. Eren hid a laugh. _Finally,_ he got on her nerves.

“He’s _not_ a clean freak, okay?” She defended curtly, a frown pulling at her lips. “He’s just…very particular about things.”

Eren tried to remember Mikasa’s brother. Vague flashes of a dark-haired man came to mind, but her brother had been gone for a very long time. The mystery Ackerman apparently ran a successful Law firm _or something,_ and only came around during the holidays—in which, Eren would be on family vacations.

In other words, Eren had successfully gone _twenty-two years_ without seeing this man’s face. The guy was barely in any family photos. Then again, the Ackermans weren’t very family photo-friendly. And from what he knew, Mikasa’s brother was at least ten years older than them. He must have wrinkles at this point—working at such a stuffy job.

The only thing that popped into his head was someone reserved and old like his father—no offense to his dad, Eren loved him, of course. But he was glad he took to his mother’s side in the looks and personality department.

“Huh,” Eren responded with off-handed interest. “Guess we’ll finally get to meet him.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Mikasa sighed, “So how’s Thomas?”

How to instantly ruin Eren Jaeger’s mood. A series written by Mikasa Ackerman.

“Okay, don’t make that face,” Mikasa frowned, seeing how Eren’s expression visibly morphed into something akin to the grim reaper right before he was about to _rock somebody’s shit._ “You look like you’re about to throw the coffee table.”

“Then don’t bring _him up!_ ”

“I can’t believe he cheated on you with Mina…” Armin whispered, sympathetically, knowing it was still a fresh wound for Eren. Eren’s face fell, remembering all of the good times Thomas and he had during the last year and—although they knew each other for way longer than they dated—they still weren’t _right_ for each other. They were like water and oil. Never really mixing but staying side by side. Thomas had been so _sweet_ to Eren and Eren fell fast—like always—thinking more with his heart and less with his head. He should have seen the signs. Eren should have _seen_ the way Mina and Thomas looked at each other when he pretended he wasn’t looking. He should have noticed the subtle touches, the whispers, the secrets they shared.

_He should have seen it coming._

_“We can still be friends…right, Eren?”_

Eren groaned and hid his face in his hands, the embarrassment creeping back up again.

“Why did I agree to stay friends with him?!”

“Because you’re stupidly nice,” Mikasa said, ignoring the glare Eren sent her way. “Mina’s pretty manipulative.”

“Yeah, never knew she had it in her,” Armin hummed, slightly impressed. Eren’s jaw dropped. _These_ were his friends. Instead of being _comforting,_ they were bringing back Mina’s _boo-hoo_ act that got Eren to forgive Thomas and her so easily—in expense to his own feelings.

“Thanks, guys, _loving_ the support.” Eren spit out. Armin smiled apologetically and rubbed his back while Mikasa shrugged.

“Hey, if it’s any consolation, I want to drag her every time I see her in the room. Her _and_ Thomas.” 

Eren chuckled at that, knowing every word was true. He understood their humor could seem a bit insensitive at times—but Eren was insensitive in general. He acknowledged they were just as upset as he was, and he was grateful for it.

But Eren, _sometimes_ , can’t help but think that…maybe if he was as smart as Armin or as strong as Mikasa—

_He would have seen it coming._

After Thomas had cheated on him, Eren went through one-night stands like crazy, trying to find something to fill his broken heart. Armin and Mikasa had ripped him out of that delirious and dangerous state—practically beating him to a pulp to make him understand just how much _pain_ his actions were causing them.

He swore he would never let a man make him lose sight of himself again. His grades, miraculously, hadn’t dropped because of Mikasa’s and Armin’s help. He was able to submit his art final in time—only to get a perfect score and to be showcased at the Trost university’s museum. So, _yeah_.

Eren was doing fine without a boyfriend.

Doesn’t mean it still didn’t hurt when he saw Thomas attending their hangouts. The rest of his friends were unaware of the way Thomas and Eren fell out. Thomas had, apparently told them, it was a mutual break up— _that fucking liar—_ in order to continue their illusion of perfect friendship without any drama. Eren reluctantly agreed, not wanting to draw an unnecessary amount of attention to himself anymore. Those days he left back in high school. Even though Armin and Mikasa insisted he tell Reiner, Jean, and the others, Eren couldn’t bring himself to do it.

_It’s better this way,_ He thought to himself, leaning his head onto Armin’s shoulder. _We can all have fun during the summer without my messy teen drama being caught in the middle._

Eren wouldn’t say a word. This was just between him, Mikasa, and Armin and it would stay that way. At least with this arrangement, Eren could focus on getting over Thomas. Fake it till he makes it, right?

Mikasa’s doorbell rang obnoxiously loud—she practically owned a mansion so what else did Eren expect—and all three of them snapped their heads to the door. The loud chiming sound echoed blaringly loud and Eren instinctively covered his ears to spare himself from the pain. _We get it,_ he shook his head annoyed, _There’s someone at the door, Jesus. Why the fuck is that thing so loud?_

“Oh, he’s home,” Mikasa muttered. She frowned at the unfinished dusty bookshelf and Eren felt a pang of guilt for distracting her. She was obviously trying to get the house ready for her brother’s arrival and Eren screwed that up.

“I’ll go get it. You hurry and finish up!” Eren smiled getting up and rushing to the door. He had to admit, he was pretty curious to see this mysterious older brother of Mikasa’s.

Not that it was his _only_ incentive. Of course not! He was just doing the normal, good Samaritan thing to do, which was to answer the door while his friend was busy cleaning!

“Eren, wait—!”

He barely heard Mikasa yell as he skid to a stop to the front door, pulling it wide open and greeting Mikasa’s older brother with a big smile.

_Older…_

_Brother…_

Eren’s smile slipped _right off_ —a gobsmacked look taking its place instead. His lips were parted, and his eyes were wide with surprise _staring unashamedly_ at the _gorgeous_ man in front of him.

What the _fuck._

Eren was wrong. He was so _terribly, ridiculously wrong._ This guy was _nothing_ like his father but the urge to call him _Daddy_ was on the tip of his tongue. The man was a _fucking_ model. No way he was some thirty-year-old lawyer. He wasn’t tall, but what he lacked in height, he made up for in everything else. Eren could see that he was _ripped_. The man’s crisp white silk shirt stretched across his strong pecks and biceps—the buttons _barely_ holding it together. He could see the white alabaster skin marked with black tattoos, peeking out of his collar and slightly crawling up his neck. He must be _covered_ in them.

His hair was slightly messy, black bangs parted and styled in an undercut that worked _so well_ for his strong diamond-shaped face. _He looks like he could bench press ten of me,_ Eren bit his bottom lip, salacious thoughts filling his head to the brim as he eyed this _delicious specimen of a man._ The man in question, rose a perfectly arched eyebrow, steel-colored irises glaring a hole straight into Eren’s heart.

_I want him to bend me over the table and fuck me until I scream his name._ Eren mused, praying he didn’t say _that_ out loud.

“Kid, you gonna move?”

_Oh, mother of all things holy. Mary, Jesus—whatever else the fuck is up there, somebody give me strength._

His voice was pure _sin_. Deep and low—gruff and heavy with something _dangerous_ underneath. Eren was sure the man could make him orgasm just by whispering _hello_ in his ear. Hell, he could say _chicken tenders,_ and Eren would bust a nut stupidly quick.

“Sorry,” Eren said, breathless for some reason, stepping aside to welcome him in. The air conditioning did nothing for the heat bleeding across Eren’s cheeks as he watched the man close the door behind him. His sharp gaze landed on Eren once more making him jump slightly, heart beating out of his chest.

“You’re Eren right?” Mikasa’s brother said simply, but it didn’t _feel simple_. Not with the way Eren’s name rolled off his tongue.

“Y-Yeah,” Eren stuttered out, cursing himself for sounding so _unconfident._ “Uhm, how did you know?”

“Mikasa talks about you. Big green eyes and a _brat_.”

_Fuck you, Mikasa._

“I’m Levi,”

_LeviLeviLevi—_

Even his _name_ was hot.

“She here?” Levi asked, nodding his head towards the living room. Eren pursed his lips in order to not reply with something humiliating like a _squeak_ and just nodded. Eren walked back to the living room, feeling Levi’s presence behind him as he followed, and quickly made his way back into Armin’s arms. He hid his face from the confused looks Armin and Mikasa gave him and focused his energy on calming his _stupid heartbeat down._

“Levi, you’re back,” Mikasa said as welcoming as she could. “Mom went out with her friends. I cleaned your room for you.”

“Thanks,” Levi hummed, ruffling her hair and nodding at Armin. “Nice to meet you…”

“Armin,” Armin finished, a gentle smile on his face. Levi just let out a slightly amused scoff, shaking his head a bit before saying,

“Right,” He looked over at Eren one more time, who couldn’t help but turn beat red at the attention. Levi’s lips slightly twitched—almost showing a _semblance_ of a smirk. “Eren. We met.”

_Kill me, please._

“Yeah,” Eren smiled weakly, “Um, nice to meet you, Levi.”

“Likewise.” Levi gripped his luggage, slugging it over his shoulder, and began to walk up the stairs, disappearing into his room to get some deserved rest. All three of them watched as he left, only the sound of a door shutting was heard which indicated that Levi had retired for the day.

Eren quickly whipped his head towards Mikasa, a shit-eating grin completely wiping off the embarrassed, bashful look he had on for Levi.

“Your brother is _hot_.”

Mikasa paused and looked up at Eren, her expression a mixture of disbelief and revulsion.

“Eren, unless you want to see that Big Mac I digested come up again, you'll take that back.”

“No,” Eren gushed biting his lip to repress his smile, “He’s so _hot_. Why didn’t you say he was hot?”

“I don’t find my own _brother,_ hot Eren…!” Mikasa glared, voice low so Levi wouldn’t hear. “That’s weird. We aren’t in Alabama.”

“Eren he’s like ten years older than you,” Armin laughed in disbelief.

“So?” Eren scoffed, his head buzzing with thoughts on how to seduce the older man upstairs. “He’s hot as _fuck_. I want to ride him—”

“Oh my _god, shut up!”_ Mikasa grit out, throwing her duster at Eren who just caught it with a laugh. Okay, so he was half doing it to piss Mikasa off.

But he was also half telling the truth. He wanted that man to _ruin_ him. 

“What happened to Thomas?” Mikasa bit out, but Eren could barely think—his mind focused on _Levi Ackerman_ and his probably _delectable long, thick, cock—_

“Who?” Eren replied back dreamily, falling backward onto the couch.

“No, no, _no._ My brother is off limits—!”

“Eren Ackerman. Mr. and Mr. Ackerman. Levi Ackerman and Eren Ackerman—”

“Eren, are you _listening_ to me? No _way_. I don’t approve of this! You two cannot _shack_ in this house!”

“So we can do it everywhere else?” Eren cooed, smirking at Mikasa’s shaking form that was holding back her anger.

“Eren, come on, you can’t be serious.” Armin sighed, “I mean, the guy is way too old to be—"

“Mikasa,” A tall, large, _buff_ , blonde man came into the living room, holding a duffel bag that seemed to belong to Levi. He blinked his blue eyes at her and Eren before they finally landed on Armin.

“Oh, Erwin.” Mikasa blinked, “You dropped my brother off?” 

“Yes, but it seems he forgot one more bag in my car. I just came by to drop it off.” His eyes didn’t leave Armin’s, even though he was clearly talking to Mikasa. With a _Captain America_ smile, Erwin turned away from Armin. “I’ll be taking my leave now.”

“Alright, see you,” Mikasa nodded, grabbing the bag and pulling it aside. Erwin smiled one more time, something calculative in his eyes as he, once again, _looked at Armin._ Then he was on his way, leaving the room just as quickly as he came.

_Silence._

“Never mind, I understand the appeal,” Armin muttered to himself, hiding his red face against Eren’s chest. Eren laughed. He felt the tension in the air while the two blondes were basically having eye sex during the _two seconds_ they met each other.

“Armin, not you too,” Mikasa groaned. “Why is this happening? I should have never invited you over.” 

“You _didn’t_ invite me over!” Eren yelled, “I had to find out by texting you! Now I’m mad about that again!”

“And _I’m_ mad you’re _thirsting_ over my brother. Who’s more valid?” Mikasa spit out sarcastically. Eren just crossed his arms, eyes lidded with mirth, and a smirk on his lips.

“Me. _Duh._ I deserve some good sex in my life, Mikasa. You and Annie practically shove it in our faces how much you shag in a day.”

“Eren!” Armin chastised, more embarrassed than he was before. But Eren wasn’t going to let up, not when he had the upper hand for once.

“What? It’s true!”

“Those are two completely different things by the way!” Mikasa argued, dark eyebrows furrowed in an angry glare.

“No, it isn’t!” Eren retorted, shoulders bunching up and standing from his spot at the couch.

“Yes, it is!” Mikasa said back firmly, standing her ground as well. She was so _frustrating!_ Sometimes Eren can’t believe people think _he’s_ the more stubborn one when it was _obviously_ Mikasa.

“No, it isn’t—”

“Hey, shut the _fuck up you annoying brats!”_ Levi yelled, voice booming from his room and practically shaking the house. Eren stiffened, fear stunting him to his place. Even _Mikasa,_ who feared _no one_ , stopped. They both shut up just as Levi commanded and waited…

And waited…

And waited…

Until Armin whispered meekly,

“Your brother’s scary…”

“And hot,” Eren chimed in, voice shaking in fear.

Legend says that the sound of Mikasa’s facepalm could be heard across the country. Another mystery of the Ackermans.

“Look, just… _don't_ get in my brother’s pants, okay?” Mikasa said, voice teetering on the edge of defeat—which, Eren took pride in. “We’re going to the club this weekend, and I’d rather you not get shit faced to the point where you try to jump him.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll behave.” Eren rolled his eyes and looked at the burgundy carpeted floor, muttering under his breath, “ _For now,”_

“What was that?”

“Nothing!” Eren grinned, batting his eyelashes angelically. “Nothing at all.”

“Right,” Mikasa rolled her eyes and went back to dusting the bookshelf.

Another moment of silence passed through the room, only the sound of the clock ticking reverberating through the living room walls.

“…Mikasa, my ice cream.”

“Eren, I will shove that ice cream so far up your—”

“You know _what_ ,” Armin got on his feet and looked between Eren and Mikasa, a calm smile on his face in order to placate the tension. “ _I’ll_ get the ice-cream _._ ”

“Thanks, Armin, I love you!” Eren chirped happily, leaning his hands over the ledge of the couch and staring jubilantly as his petite friend just patted his head while heading to the kitchen.

“You’re such a child.” Mikasa taunted. Eren just responded by sticking his tongue out, showing her just how _childish_ he could be. A small huff of laughter escaped her and Eren couldn’t help but grin at that. Yes, he knew he was a piece of work. But he was _their_ piece of work.

“…You’re not _actually_ gonna fuck my brother, right?”

“Mikasa, don’t ask questions you already know the answer to.”

He dodged a book that was thrown his way with a salacious grin, thinking back to _Levi,_ who was going to be spending the rest of the summer in Mikasa’s house. Just a few feet away from Eren’s own.

Oh, this summer was going to be _fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Follow me on twitter for more Rivaere content!](https://twitter.com/giveyourheart)   
>  [Here's my tumblr as well!](https://xxgiveyourheartxx.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's entrance. Eren's plans. Sexual tension without the tension.

Levi really needed to put a leash on Hanji.

“Levi come _on!”_ The annoying, absolute piece of trash, known as his best friend, whined in his ear as he sat in the grotesque death trap Erwin liked to call his car. “You literally have been eating that bagel for an _hour!_ Just let me have a bite!”

This _bitch._

Levi pulled his upper lip back to sneer at them in disgust. While Erwin, the lucky bastard, was in the front, driving the smoking hunk of heap, Hanji and Levi were unfortunately stuck together in the back. And why was Levi not in the front with Erwin? Because Mike, the blonde buffoon with no sense of personal boundaries, invited himself on their little vacation. Thus, leaving him in his predicament.

“Hanji, shut the _fuck up._ Can you even do that? Are you physically capable of keeping that shit hole on your face closed as to not spew more diarrhea induced words? Hm?” Levi snarled, pushing himself against the other side of the door and cringing as they moved closer, like a dog drooling over a treat. “If I give you my bagel, I’m not gonna want it back. So, no.”

“You obviously don’t even _want it to begin with!”_ They argued, arms reaching out, only to be stopped by Levi’s _boot to the face._

“That’s because shit-brows over here decided to go to fucking _Dunkin_ , where America runs on _stale ass food.”_

“I like Dunkin,” Erwin muttered, sounding offended as if Levi had just insulted his first-born child.

“Yeah, you would.” Levi let out a sound that resembled a snort, full of sarcasm and caffeine deprivation, and ended up shoving the half-eaten, _disgusting shit of a bagel,_ into Hanji’s mouth. The muffled cry of appreciation coming from his spectacled dumbass of a friend went ignored. He lost his appetite anyway.

Levi hasn’t been back home since Christmas. It’s safe to say that coming back would be too soon, but his mother would murder him so it’s best to keep that thought to himself. He’s too old to deal with all the shitty memories that came with going back to Shiganshina. Sure, he had his family to look forward to seeing—Mikasa would appreciate the new pair of boxing gloves he got her—but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t miss the independence that came with being an adult. Once he walked in, his mother would badger him about what he was doing, what he was eating, who he was seeing—all that useless crap he couldn’t bother to deal with on a regular basis so why the _fuck_ was his mom so high strung? He loved her but she was overbearing on her good days and frustrating on her worst. He was edging on thirty and yet she still treated him like he was fifteen and running a gang on the streets—which, albeit, he did do, but that was in the past.

Shiganshina was slow, peaceful, something Levi could appreciate compared to the hustle and bustle of Trost. He could feel comfortable knowing that he wouldn’t have to hear some red-faced stupid motherfucker scream and honk the horn of his 2001 Toyota Camry at midnight traffic—which, _yes,_ existed in Trost.

He still would rather be in his own apartment than back at home, though.

“We’re here, Levi,” Erwin announced, shifting the gear to park and leaning back to flash a small smile through the rear-view mirror.

“Thanks,” Levi grabbed his bags quickly, pushing Hanji aside so he could finally breathe some air that didn’t smell like toxic chemicals, and shoved the door open. “And Erwin?”

Erwin raised a stupidly thick eyebrow, pondering whether to answer Levi and face a sarcastic remark or live in curiosity. The former won. “Yes?”

“Do us all a favor and get a fucking Porsche.” With that, Levi slammed the door, throwing a middle finger up as he walked across the front of the car, so each passenger clearly witnessed the crude gesture directed at them. Except for Mike. Who was still asleep.

Levi trudged up the steps to his house, ready to set up some candles and dim the lights so he and his bed could have some quality alone time. Dealing with a four-hour drive with Hanji drained all of his energy. If he heard the words Chlorine Trifluoride one more _fucking time—_

Hanji was already a fucking problem but pairing them up with Erwin was a shit show. Those two had a knack of putting Levi in positions he never asked to be in and dragged him places he couldn’t even remember attending. They would proceed to get him shitfaced, admit stupid ass things on camera, and use it as blackmail in order to commit _more_ of those same atrocious acts. It was a vicious cycle he couldn’t escape.

Not to mention the amount of times they cock blocked him. He hasn’t had proper sex in a fucking _month_ because of all of the work Erwin would drop over his head and Hanji third wheeling for the hell of it.

Levi just wanted to sleep, fuck, eat, and clean. Is that too much to ask for?

He knocked against the wooden frame of the door he knows so well. Mikasa had said she was home, so he was just waiting on her to let him inside and provide sweet temporary bliss from this fucking heat wave. What the _fuck_ was with this heat anyway? It felt like the earth just lost another ozone layer.

Levi ran a hand through his hair, providing some relief to his disgustingly sweaty forehead, watching as the door finally opened. The rush of the air conditioning from inside temporarily soothed Levi’s vexation.

But the person who opened the door definitely did _not_ soothe whatever sexual frustration he was feeling.

The man was staring down at Levi, wearing the _shortest_ fucking track shorts on those gorgeous, long, _tan,_ legs. Levi’s always had a thing for legs. As his eyes roamed up, he began to appreciate the tank top that was draped over the strong lean chest of this _model_ like person in front of him. Sun kissed to perfection with legs that went on for _days—_ just like how Levi liked them. He could already imagine bending them over and holding those God-given legs up as he fucked that probably tight _needy hole._ But his body wasn’t even the only thing that was off the charts. Fuck, that _face._ The guy was blessed by the heavens with a face like that. He had these plush rosy lips that would look _so fucking good_ around Levi’s cock. His jaw was cut, clean and precise with high cheekbones that pulled the entire chiseled look together. Those eyes were two big iridescent jewels, emerald and hooded underneath thick lashes. His messy brown hair, that Levi’s finger twitched with an urge to fix, looked soft to the touch and suited his boyish-playful appearance. There was no way this person was fucking human. No one looked like that on a regular basis.

Wait—big green eyes? Mikasa mentioned someone like that. Eren. One of her best friends.

Fuck, Levi can’t touch him.

_Fuck._

* * *

_**~~XxX~~** _

* * *

By the time Levi had gotten to bed, after successfully getting Eren to blush, he was too high strung on his _bitch ass_ hormones to actually take a well-deserved nap. Walking in, Levi had greeted his sister and her other little blonde friend—the one that reminded him too much of Erwin—and let his eyes roam Eren’s figure once more before deciding that he needed some rest. Although it was cheesy to think about, Mikasa had grown since he had last seen her. He felt like he missed a lot since he’s left but it’s not like he regrets it. He was never the type to regret anything, really.

But he was sure he would regret it if he even _looked_ at Eren the wrong way.

It’s best he doesn’t tread that line. The brat was loud too, based on how he and Mikasa’s muffled yelling reached up to his room. They only shut up when he commanded it, however it was nice to know that the kid was a screamer—

No. _No._ Stop thinking of him like that.

What he _should_ be thinking about is finally resting so he could face the whirlwind he calls his mother. He needed all the braincells he could muster for that and thinking of Eren spread eagled on his bed was not going to do him any favors.

He’ll just keep his distance, spend more time in his room or with Erwin and Hanji, get laid and have it out of his system.

That should work.

“Fuck, I need a drink,” Levi muttered, dropping onto his bed—dead weight and ready to knock out. The feeling of the mattress on his aching back was doing wonders for the exhaustion coursing through his skin and slumber came faster than it normally did for him. He should spend four hours in a car with Hanji more often. 

* * *

_**~~XxX~~** _

* * *

Eren, the next day, was attempting to treat the bags under his eyes due to the fact that he barely got any sleep. He had spent the night daydreaming over short, dark, and handsome, which was a mistake because he was going to be heading over to Mikasa’s house for breakfast and _Levi would be there._ He couldn’t just _walk in_ with these bags that were deeper than his anger issues. Levi would take one look at him and be _completely_ turned off—something Thomas never failed to remind him when he would awkwardly point out Eren’s flaws whenever they were in the middle of love-making.

Eren ran his hands down the thin material of the sweater dress he was wearing—which would have been a bad idea considering the heat wave outside—but Eren had strategically thought this through. He wasn’t wearing anything other than his boxers underneath, and the material itself was light, barely could be considered one for a sweater. Plus, he would be inside the whole time, where the air conditioning would make it so he wouldn’t feel overheated.

And his butt looked good in this dress.

He set his hair, making sure it wasn’t a mess like it had been yesterday, and applied some chap stick to allow a subtle shine which would bring attention to his pink lips. He hummed, and turned once, double checking every angle and was pleased to see that he looked _damn good._

Levi wouldn’t be able to resist him.

Eren’s self-esteem had been shot dead when Thomas had cheated on him. Before, he would strut in whatever he wanted—knowing he made anything look good regardless of what gender the clothes were meant for. He had been well aware he was eye candy to anyone that was lucky enough to get a glance. But after Thomas left him, Eren wallowed in despair and self-pity, attempting to gather the pieces of his shattered confidence into his hands by sleeping with anyone willing too—ignoring the way the shards dug into his skin and made him bleed.

Slowly, he was healing again, and becoming who his friends and family knew him as—a cocky, loud mouthed, temperamental idiot.

Now, he just needed to recognize if that was really who he _was._

Grabbing his wallet and keys, Eren walked down the stairs and quickly stepped into the kitchen to greet his parents. It was a typical sight—Grisha was sitting at the table with the newspaper open and his mother was standing by the stove, humming a tune as the sharp sizzle of the cooked eggs encompassed the air.

“Hey mom, dad,” He leaned down and kissed Carla’s cheek before going over and hugging his dad from the side. Grisha chuckled and laid a gentle hand on his back before Eren let go. Eren smiled innocently at the both of them, hoping to come off as harmless.

The two of them knew better, though.

“Okay, you’re a little _too_ friendly this morning,” Carla smirked, raising a familiar thick eyebrow at her only son. “What do you want?”

“I was just going to ask that,” Grisha agreed, lifting up his mug and taking a sip of his coffee. Eren gasped theatrically, placing his palm on his chest as if he had just been shot with an arrow. An arrow filled with his parent’s _doubt_ in him. Was he _that_ untrustworthy?

“What? _Me?_ Can’t I just say hi to my dear parents, whom I love with all my heart and soul?” Eren decided to milk it a little, fluttering his thick lashes which he thanked his mother for every day, and curled his lips into a Cheshire cat smile.

His parents were not amused. Eren’s face dropped, façade dropping faster than his balls did in puberty, and he rolled his eyes.

“Okay, fine,” He huffed, leaning back in his chair and pursing his lips. “Can I go over to Mikasa’s for breakfast? She invited me over.”

“Eren Jaeger,” Carla began, voice edging on a stern tone. He held back a groan. Here comes the Turkish overbearing side. “You shouldn’t just disturb another family—even if they invited you over! She has to feed an extra mouth, you, and I bet you just accepted without thinking how—!”

Eren began to tune her out, knowing what she was like when she got in this mood. He was twenty-two and _still_ lived under his mother’s rules. Before she could continue her long and tiring tirade, Grisha cleared his throat, knowing that if Carla caught on that Eren hadn’t been listening, the two would get into an argument which would just lead to another mess.

“It’s not a problem, Carla,” Grisha smiled at Eren who grinned back as Carla frowned. “Mikasa was the one to invite him so I don’t see a problem in him going.”

“Of course you wouldn’t,” Carla huffed, “Dear, please, you go too easy on him!”

“And you’re still treating him like he’s five,” Grisha sighed, taking Carla’s hand and laying a kiss on her knuckles. Eren held back the urge to gag visibly.

“Alright fine,” Carla blushed, “Just go,”

“Yes!” Eren cheered, hugging his dad one more time before running out the door and yelling, “Thank you! Love you guys!”

“You know, he gets this from you,” Grisha commented dryly, avoiding eye contact from the sharp glare that his wife was giving him.

“Oh, shut up Grisha.”

* * *

**_~~XxX~~_ **

* * *

When Eren stepped into the Ackerman house, reveling in the way the chilly air cooled his heated skin, he thought he was mentally prepared to face Levi and get him to completely dominate him in bed. What Mikasa didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her.

What he _didn’t_ expect was to be sitting at the dining table, along with Armin, Mikasa, Levi and _Kuchel._ Levi’s mother. _How the hell is he supposed to make a move with all these eyes on him?!_

Levi looked effortlessly delicious, wearing a black v-neck t-shirt that exposed his biceps in the most flattering way. The gray sweatpants he had on hung onto his sharp hips for dear life, and just made Eren want to tug them off to see what he was hiding underneath.

“Eren, you barely touched your waffles,” Kuchel observed, concerned over his lack of appetite. Eren smiled at her politely, cheeks burning at being caught staring.

“I’m sorry, I’m just so overwhelmed! Everything looks so good, Kuchel.” Eren chuckled nervously, ignoring the side glances his two _traitorous_ best friends were giving him and cut into the homemade waffles. He dug his fork into the golden-brown delicacy and topped it with some maple syrup and whipped cream. Eren wasn’t lying when he said the food looked good, and it smelled even better. His stomach could attest to this with the way it churned in hunger. He was so busy daydreaming over being fucked against the kitchen counter by Levi that he completely forgot to eat. Licking his lips, Eren brought the piece that was on his fork to his lips and took a bite.

“Mm…! So good…!” Eren moaned shamelessly, digging in. Next to him, Armin choked, flustered over _something_ while Mikasa let out a heavy sigh. He blinked and looked up to see Levi staring at him with a raised eyebrow and a slight twitch at his lips.

Realizing that he had just _moaned out loud, in front of Kuchel and Levi,_ Eren felt mortified. Heat gradually rose up to his cheeks, his face stained red at this point and his fork clutched tightly in his hand that was stuck midair.

It was quiet for a few seconds before Levi cleared his throat and stood up.

“I’m done with my plate.” He drawled out, looking down to glance at Eren one more time. “Glad you _enjoyed it_ , brat.”

With that, Levi politely took his plate and glass, disappearing from the dining room and into the kitchen.

Eren let out a shuddered breath and looked over at Mikasa who was debating whether to murder _him_ or her brother.

“Eren,” Kuchel giggled at his embarrassment making him blush even more. “Levi made breakfast today so that was… _definitely_ some way to thank him.”

“Oh my god,” Eren whispered to himself wanting to find a hole to fall into. Why did he _moan_ at the _food?_ “Somebody end me.”

“Mikasa looks like she’s about to do just that,” Armin chortled, an amused smile on his flushed face revealing just how entertaining the entire scene was. That evil blonde mushroom—!

“Right again, Armin.” Mikasa’s deadly voice cut through the air making Eren flinch in his seat. He hid his face behind his hands and groaned in anguish.

“Please shut up and just let the ground swallow me. Thanks.”

“Aw, Eren honey, I thought it was cute!” Kuchel attempted to comfort him—only causing more of a horrified expression to cross his face. Amazing. The object of his erections and his best friend’s mom thought his moans were _cute._ This was absolutely the worst day ever and it hadn’t even started.

“Mom!” Mikasa cried out in disgust. Eren honestly agreed. Kuchel just shrugged and grabbed her own plate following Levi into the kitchen while humming a tune. That lady had a few screws loose, Eren swears. How the hell did he manage to embarrass himself so fast? He usually had so much game! But then again, Eren hadn’t been remotely interested in a guy like this since Thomas so he’s a bit rusty.

And judging by the lingering look Levi had given him before he left, all he had to do was turn it up a notch.

With a newfound determination, Eren ignored Mikasa’s withering glare and rushed through his food. He was going to get Levi Ackerman by the end of this summer if it’s the last thing he’ll do.

“I hope you know you said that all out loud, Eren.” Mikasa bit out, much to Eren’s surprise as Armin laughed.

“Well it wasn’t like I was hiding it from you.” Eren admitted casually, lifting up the glass to his mouth and letting his lips touch the cool rim. “Just your mom. Now _that_ was embarrassing.”

“Oh my god Eren!”

Eren was sure he was going to be hearing that phrase a lot throughout the summer.

_Watch out, Levi Ackerman._ He thought deviously, the gears in his head turning with salacious ideas. _This may have been a loss for me today, but I will get in those pants, mark my goddamn words!_

“Eren, we heard all of that! _”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos always welcomed!  
> [Follow me on twitter for more Rivaere content!](https://twitter.com/giveyourheart)  
> [Here's my tumblr as well!](https://xxgiveyourheartxx.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren tries to figure out why he's so attracted to Levi despite their very limited interactions and chooses to escape his thoughts with a night at the club alongside his friends. And Thomas. Except he never really could escape Levi. That was the problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys! I've been so swamped with finals, other exchanges, fics, and requests that I've been so out of orbit. But I hope you enjoy this fun little chapter I cooked up!

Eren was well aware that what he was doing was borderline stalkerish. After all, finding out that the empty room in Mikasa’s house that was directly across from his room’s window was, in fact, _Levi Ackerman’s_ bedroom, should have had a set of rules applied to it. Rules such as, _‘don’t peep into your neighbor's window when he’s changing’_ or ‘ _try not to gaze longingly waiting for him to come back’._ But when was Eren ever the type to play by the rules?

In fact, he was _glad_ he was so shameless. If he had even an ounce of rationality left, he’d be missing out on this once in a life-time, subscription worthy, burlesque energy type show. Levi, from where Eren could see through his bedroom window, was pulling off his tight black t-shirt, exposing that pale, porcelain skin marked by dark enticing tattoos that wrapped around his entire torso, arms, chest, and neck. God, Levi was _such_ a sight to behold. He was practically _glistening_ with sweat due to his routine work out. Which made sense considering a man like Levi can’t get those rippling back muscles like the ones he had without putting in a little work for it.

Eren was doing his best to stay out of Levi’s line of sight, ducking underneath the ledge of his window and poking his head up just slightly so Levi wouldn’t be able to see his figure. He didn’t want to be caught _ogling_ him. That would just be embarrassing. _Like when he heard you moan out loud over his food._

Hissing to himself, Eren pressed his palm against his forehead trying to forcefully remove that memory from his head. _Okay, Eren, calm down it wasn’t that bad._ He attempted to console himself. _You’re missing out on Levi’s free strip show, dumbass!...Okay that came out creepy. I really need to go outside and touch the grass._

But in Eren’s defense, he hadn’t gotten laid in a _while_. He was missing out on some good fucking stress relief and how the hell is he going to get that when all the men he’s run into were either too immature, too vanilla, or too… _Not Levi._ It wasn’t like he was trying to get into another relationship. It would be nice, but he was perfectly fine being single. Besides, Eren didn’t want to admit to himself that the reason why he and Thomas broke up was because Eren couldn’t be a good enough partner.

Sighing, he decided to ignore his lack of a love life and instead, go back to his serotonin booster—watching Levi like a creep through his window. Eren moved to look back out the window again but felt his heart drop straight down to his stomach before coming back up to slam against his ribcage in _fear._

Levi was looking _straight_ at him. He got caught.

_Fuck._

Levi raised a thin, arched eyebrow, a prominent frown on his face showcasing his confusion at Eren’s actions. What if Levi thought he was being a peeping tom? Well, Eren _was_ being a peeping tom but Levi didn’t need to know that! Albeit, he looked pretty ridiculous right now, only half of his head showing through the window while he was crouched down on the floor like a clumsy rodent. Meanwhile, Levi looked like a _king,_ completely naked with, now, only a towel around his waist, ready to get into the shower.

Eren wanted to die.

Levi raised one finger up against the window, signaling Eren to wait, and then went around his room to his desk, shuffling things aside. Eren blinked and he had half a mind to completely ignore Levi’s orders. However, he was completely petrified and rooted to the floor so there was no way he was leaving anytime soon.

Levi finally came back with a notebook and a marker in his hand. Eren blinked as Levi bit off the cap, attaching it to the back of the marker, before flipping to a page in the notebook and writing something down.

Eren’s curiosity was getting the better of him and he perched his hands onto the ledge, his knees on the carpeted floors of the room while his head popped out through the window. He hoped Levi wouldn’t write something out like, ‘ _I will literally call the cops on you’_ or _‘Getting a restraining order’_ or anything of the sort. In fact, he hoped Levi didn’t even notice he _was_ being a stalker in the first place. Maybe Eren just looked weird, perched on the floor, being everything but normal.

Levi turned the notebook around, the words facing the window so Eren could read. The bold black lettering spelled out, much to Eren’s relief,

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_

So Levi hadn’t caught him in the act. That was good. But he’d have to answer or else he’d look even more suspicious.

Eren quickly shot a finger up before crawling over to his side table and grabbing a pen and papers, then moving back to the window. He hadn’t made an effort to get back up on his feet because one, he was too lazy, and two, because he’d rather not show Levi his _Pikachu_ pajamas just yet. It wasn’t the sexiest ensemble he owned but it was definitely comfortable.

Writing down his response quickly, Eren pressed the paper against the window while looking at Levi’s reaction.

_DROPPED A CONTACT. JUST TRYING TO FIND IT._

Levi’s face scrunched up, more confused than before, and he began to write his response back. Eren wanted to roll his eyes at how cliché the entire situation was. What was this? A Taylor Swift music video?

_I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WORE GLASSES._

Oh, _fuck._ Eren doesn’t.

Frantically thinking up another excuse, Eren wrote,

_OH, I DON’T. THEY’RE COLORED CONTACTS._

Levi shrugged, finishing the conversation with one last written message saying,

_HOPE YOU DON’T FIND THEM. YOUR NATURAL EYE COLOR IS FINE THE WAY IT IS._

And then he left, walking towards his bathroom and shutting the door.

Levi just _left_ after saying Eren’s eyes were _fine._ Those simple words that weren’t even spoken, just written, shot through Eren’s heart and had his face burning up intensely. He hated how easy it was for Levi to get him flustered. He was usually on top of his game! But the older man was intimidating, exuding an aura of experience that made Eren want to obey his every command while, at the same time, pushing his limits.

“Ugh…” Eren fell back, lying down on the floor while covering his warm face with his hands. The fixed air conditioner, although finally creating a chilly atmosphere within his house, did nothing to cool down his skin from the way it was blushing red all because of Levi.

Eren needed to go out tonight.

He needed to go out immediately.

* * *

_**~~XxX~~** _

* * *

Armin took a sip of his drink, sitting directly across from Eren in a McDonald’s booth. “Let me get this straight—”

Eren snorted.

Armin rolled his eyes. “You _stalk_ the guy. He catches you _in the act_. Then you _lie_ saying you have colored contacts which make no sense to own considering your eyes aren’t on the spectrum of normal. And you _think_ —”

“I _know.”_

 _“_ Fine. You _know_ he _complimented_ you.”

Levi didn’t _exactly_ compliment him. He just said that his eyes were fine. But Eren has been around Mikasa a lot to understand that practically meant _overwhelmingly gorgeous._

“Please, humble yourself.” Armin scoffed, ignoring Eren’s pout. “Knowing you, he probably said something like, ‘they’re okay’ or ‘they’re fine’ and you’re blowing it out of proportion because you have a big fat unhealthy crush on him.”

“I wouldn’t say it’s _unhealthy._ ” Eren mumbled defensively, crossing his arms and glaring back at his best friend who was unfazed by Eren’s pettish attitude.

“Eren, you were watching him _change.”_ Armin pursed his lips, the corner of his mouth twitching in mirth. “Say what you will but that is bordering ‘restraining order’ lines.”

Armin was completely right, like always, but Eren wasn’t going to _admit it._

“And can we please address the Taylor swift moment you two apparently had?” Armin added causing Eren to slam his hands on the table dramatically.

“That’s what _I_ said! Or, well, _thought._ ” Eren sighed, slumping in his chair and tilting his head back on the soft cushion padding of the booth’s headrest. He stared up at the white popcorn walls, attempting to count away the inappropriate thoughts about Levi—about Mikasa’s _brother._

“I need to stop.” Eren admitted dejected, turning his head back down to look at Armin. “I was just joking at first.”

Armin gave him an incredulous look and Eren fidgeted.

“Okay, _half_ - _joking._ ” Eren admitted sheepishly. “But I would never actually _sleep_ with Mikasa’s brother! I mean—there are so many lines I’d be crossing—”

“Restraining order lines.”

“Armin, I need you to stop patronizing my decisions for two seconds, please, and thank you.” Eren frowned.

“Sorry,” Armin waved his hand in a placating manner. “Continue.”

“Anyway, I’d be crossing a lot of lines and that means ruining my friendship with Mikasa! But he’s so _hot_. Like my head has been wrapped around everything and anything that has to do with Levi! Did you know he mows the lawn _shirtless?_ He has _at least_ thirty tattoos.”

“I don’t know what to address first.” Armin admitted in slight horrification. “That you watch him mow the lawn or that you counted his tattoos.”

“All minor details.” Eren frowned. “What? I can’t ogle the guy now?” 

“No, Eren!” Armin said sternly. “You _can’t_ because that’s Mikasa’s _brother._ And the fact that you’re so attached to him right now could honestly be because you want a rebound. Have you ever thought of that?” 

Eren looked down at his stale fries, lips pressed in a tense line. Is that what his sudden infatuation with the older man was? Was Eren subconsciously looking for a rebound from Thomas? But Eren’s _had_ rebounds before. He would always go for the people that looked like his ex, or at least, acted like him.

But Levi was _nothing_ like Thomas. He was short, dark, and _sexy_ and Eren wanted to throw away the good-boy act for just one second if it meant getting a night alone with Levi. But that also meant sacrificing whatever friendship he had with Mikasa and Eren wasn’t ready to do that. He couldn’t just push all those years with Mikasa aside just because of a possible _temporary_ infatuation with her very, _very,_ hot brother.

Armin understood his friend’s turmoil. He sympathized with Eren’s strife and reached over the table to grab his hand in a comforting manner, pulling Eren from his thoughts.

“We’re going out with everyone tonight.” Armin smiled tentatively. “Maybe you can get your mind off of him. Get rid of some tension, you know?”

Eren didn’t want to admit that whatever _horny at first sight_ feelings he had for Levi might not be so easy to get rid of with a one-night-stand. But he’d at least try.

“Yeah.” Eren smiled. “And get wasted like a motherfucker.”

Armin blushed and laughed along with Eren’s antics, the conversation changing to something more casual.

The McDonald's ceiling wasn’t as wide as he thought before.

* * *

_**~~XxX~~** _

* * *

Eren sighed, checking his outfit in the mirror one more time before walking downstairs. He thanked whatever deities were up there for the fact that his dad had a late-night shift at the hospital while his mom was staying over at her parent’s place for a night. She had originally didn’t want to leave Eren alone but after a few arguments, Grisha standing up for him, and the fact that he was an _adult,_ she allowed him to stay home alone.

Meaning they wouldn’t see the rather _promiscuous_ outfit he was wearing.

Eren had always been the type of person to advocate for people’s freedom. Anyone can be anything they wanted to be, that was their choice in the end. Unless it hurt other people, humans should be allowed to express themselves in any way, shape, or form. Because of that, he wore whatever he wanted, _whenever_ he wanted. His fashion choice wasn’t limited to societal standards of what a man should wear. If he wanted to wear a v-neck with jeans and timberlands, he would. If he wanted to wear a mini skirt with a crop top and heels, then, _by God,_ he would. Anyone that previously had a problem with it found themselves face-first on the pavement so it’s safe to say Eren had no issues picking fights with assholes.

A honk from outside alerted him that his friends were ready to pick him up. Excited, Eren grabbed his jacket and locked the door of the house before walking down the pavement. Jean, using one of his parents' SUVs, was giving a ride to Mikasa, Armin, Marco—his boyfriend, and the _twidiot_ couple—Sasha and Connie.

“Eren!” They all cheered from the rolled down windows while Eren walked past the walkway making him roll his eyes. He stepped in, squeezing between the door and Mikasa, laughing while trying to quiet them down.

“Can you guys shut the fuck up? You’re gonna wake up the neighbors!”

“I _am_ the neighbor.” Mikasa said plainly earning another round of laughs from everyone.

“And we all know that if Mikasa had a problem with it, we’d all be on the curb by now.” Jean snorted, keeping his eyes on the road while Marco sat on the passenger’s side.

“Yeah, keep neighing, horse-face.” Eren snarked, earning another round of snickers. “Mikasa still won’t look your way.”

“Aw don’t be so mean to him, Eren.” Marco ran his hand through Jean’s hair.

“Yeah,” Connie smirked. “He hadn’t gotten his extra serving of hay, so he’s already upset as it is.”

“Oh, fuck you too, Springer.” Jean glowered.

“Ugh, I’m starving.” Sasha moaned in distress. “Do you think that they’ll have a discount on the “Loco-Nacho-Taco” option?”

“Sasha, we’re going to a club.” Armin blinked. “Not an all-you-can-eat Mexican buffet.”

“Speaking of _all-you-can-eat,”_ Connie purred, leaning up from his spot at the back seat, peeking over the headrest, and pressing a hand on Eren’s shoulder. “Looks like bright-eyes over here is trying to end up on someone’s platter tonight.”

A chorus of immature catcalls was heard throughout the car and Eren felt his face heat up at the call out. Eren had decided to wear a tight white button-up that fell off his shoulders and exposed his sun-kissed collarbones. It was tucked into a black leather pencil skirt with fishnet tights and black combat boots.

To be honest, he _was_ trying to end up on someone’s platter but that _someone_ was Levi. It was so frustrating how enamored he was after only a few meetings. But Levi just had that mature, mysterious air around him that drew Eren in. Eren always craved a little danger in his life, and for his parent’s sake, he stopped chasing that adrenaline rush.

But just _seeing_ Levi made him want to act up again. There was no way to explain Eren’s unnatural attraction to Levi. He attempted to convince himself that the entire thing was just pure physical infatuation. There shouldn’t be anything longer than a one-night stand between the two. In fact, there shouldn’t even be a one-night stand situation _period._ How could he even consider hurting Mikasa like that?

_Stop it,_ Eren thought to himself, _I’m being stupid! I just want to bone the man, that’s it! It’s the post-breakup horniness that’s getting to me. Forget about him and focus on having fun!_

“Oh, shut up, Connie.” Eren blushed looking out the window, watching the city lights blur together as they approached the club. “I barely get to dress up for things, so this is for me and me only!”

The busier district of Shiganshina where the city came alive wasn’t too far from the little suburban neighborhood in which Eren and his friends grew up in. It made things more convenient and exciting, the residents never finding themselves bored because of all the hustle and bustle. Although Shiganshina was still nothing compared to Trost or The Big Apple, it was still considered a big enough city that garnered its own tourists.

“Yeah, he’s an independent bottom who don’t need no man!” Sasha yelled out with exuberance, her excitement over clubbing and, well, food apparent in her fidgety actions. Of course, this earned another round of cackles while Eren flushed red in embarrassment. He was _never_ talking about his sex life with his friends again.

Eren just hoped what Sasha said was true. He was trying to be independent again. He really was. However, getting that emotion of pure liberation back and replacing it with the feeling of being so utterly self-conscious, that he could barely look in the mirror without regretting his choices, was harder than he thought.

It was a lot more of a challenge to _gain_ that freedom compared to losing it.

* * *

_**~~XxX~~** _

* * *

“Oh, look who it is!” Reiner cheered from his spot at the wide square booth that had black cushions and a large iridescent table in front of it. Beside him was Bertholdt, Ymir, Historia, Annie, and, unfortunately, Thomas and Mina. Eren took a deep breath, plastering a smile on his face when Mikasa and Armin gave him a concerned look. Seeing Thomas with Mina all over his lap was definitely not the best start of Eren’s night but he shouldn’t have to focus on that. No, instead he should focus on having fun and _not_ worrying his friends.

Flashing another reassuring smile, Eren walked over and greeted the rest of his friends so jubilantly, no one could suspect that he had been struggling to choke down the lump in his throat.

“Eren!” Historia smiled sweetly. “You look amazing! All of you guys do! Right, Ymir?”

“Meh,” The brunette she-demon shrugged, running her eyes up and down Eren’s figure before smirking with slight malice. “I’ve seen better. Like you, Historia~!”

“Ugh, we _know_ you’re too gay to function Ymir, but you could at least wipe those lesbian glasses of yours to appreciate a good ass when you see one.” Eren snarked while sitting between Reiner and her. Ymir roared in laughter.

“And that’s why I find you the least annoying!” Ymir grinned, kissing Historia’s pout away.

Eren just chuckled, relaxing immediately as he was surrounded by his friends—even with Thomas there. Annie and Mikasa were speaking lowly to each other and Armin was in a conversation with Marco, Jean, and Bertholdt. Meanwhile, Sasha and Connie were talking to Thomas and Mina, not giving Thomas the chance to greet Eren or talk to him separately which Eren wasn’t sure he was grateful for.

“So, Eren!” Reiner placed his muscled arm around Eren’s shoulder, bringing him close in a friendly hug. “It’s your turn to pick our first round of drinks! Make sure you get something that gets the buzz going _fast!”_

“Reiner,” Eren laughed, shoving him off. “You’re a lightweight. _Everything_ gets the buzz going for you.”

“He’s right, Reiner.” Bertholdt chimed in, apprehensive. “You always end up passing out after three shots!”

“Yeah, like how he did our senior year at Jean’s graduation party!” Connie yelled, cutting in and making everyone’s attention move towards that conversation topic. Everyone began to laugh at the memory besides Jean who’s face contorted in disgust.

“Don’t bring that up! I was washing puke from the carpet for weeks!”

“Aw man, I remember that.” Thomas added, chuckling and rubbing his hands up and down Mina’s sides. “That was so insane. I remember Eren joined a drinking competition too—”

“So,” Eren cleared his throat. “I guess I’ll go get drinks. Just text me what everyone wants.” He didn’t want to hear Thomas talk about him as if whatever they had was still there.

Hearing the notion of drinks had everyone hollering, successfully changing the flow of conversation. Eren pretended he couldn’t see Armin’s scrutinizing stare and Thomas’s unwanted one as he got up to walk towards the bar.

_Come on, Eren._ He thought to himself, maneuvering around the dancing groups of people the best he could with the dim, smokey lighting and thumping music. _You came here to have fun. Don’t let one douchebag ruin it for you._

Eren sighed, taking in the entire atmosphere of the club. The layout was gorgeous and intricate, the booths and seating taking the side of the walls leaving an open space for the dance floor and the DJ. There was also a bar against one of the corners, allowing easy access for all the clubbers. The second floor had more tables so that people could relax after having one too many dances or just wind down with a drink. People preferred the first floor rather than the second due to the access of both a bar and the dance floor. However, because the seating was limited, it ran on a first-come-first-serve basis. Eren was grateful his friends were able to find a good spot to sit at.

The air within the club was electric, surging throughout every single person’s body within their veins, whether they were dancing or not. Fitting considering the name. Eren instantly began to relax as the scent of smoked drugs and bourbon began to infiltrate his senses. The closer he got to the bar, the more he loosened up, swaying his hips to the seductive tune of the song that was blasting throughout the club.

Reaching the bar, he could see that the attendee completely had his hands full, making and creating orders left and right with swift, fluid movements but the demand for drinks was coming in faster than he could create them. It was clear to Eren that he would have to wait for a bit before he was able to snag a few drinks.

Looking around again, he began to scan the other patrons of the establishment, eyeing dancers and other clubbers purely out of boredom. Maybe he would find someone that would catch his attention long enough to end up to be on his ‘ _possible-fuck’_ list. He wasn’t avidly looking to catch someone, but if it happened, it happened.

Eren was just about to turn his attention back to the bar after finding no one particularly interesting until he caught sight of a familiar silhouette. He narrowed his eyes, standing up straighter to gain a more vivid view of the man that tugged at his attention. _He swore he’s seen that haircut somewhere before…_

The man turned, facing Eren’s direction so that his face could be shown illuminated against the deep maroon strobe lights that were tackily flickering around. Yet that color against those _gunmetal eyes_ was anything _but_ tacky. Eren swore he was staring at the embodiment of lust itself. His mouth fell open, suddenly recognizing the man that was so _gorgeously_ standing there in the same club that he was in—the same club that _Mikasa_ was in—and it hit him like a freight train.

_Levi?! What the hell was he doing here?!_

Levi’s eyes locked onto Eren’s and his heart jumped out of his chest. He snapped his head away and hoped— _prayed—_ Levi didn’t recognize him. How the _hell_ did Mikasa not know her brother was going to be in the same club that she would be at?! Jesus _Christ,_ it was like the universe was throwing the fact that he wanted Levi but couldn’t have him right in his fucking _face._

Eren gripped onto the dark wood of the bar counter and cursed his life choices that brought him here. There was no way he would be able to leave with some random dude now that Levi was here. If Levi caught him trying to get laid, Eren would _literally_ dig a hole in his backyard and bury himself in it just to save himself from the utter humiliation that would come with knowing Levi saw his sister’s best friend act like a complete _slut._

Alright, Eren shouldn’t slut-shame himself. This was a progressive society, and anyone could sleep with whoever they wanted whenever they wanted.

God, he was completely _losing it_.

“Sir?”

How the fuck was he going to face Mikasa like this?

“Um, sir?”

Maybe Mikasa knew Levi was going to be here. If so, then Eren shouldn’t be so weird about it. He’ll just bring it up casually like, _‘Hey Mika, love your boots. Also, your incredibly sexy brother that I want to fuck like the world was off its axis is here! Weird right?’_

“Hey, kid.”

Eren snapped his head up, his face now _incredibly_ close to the object of his boner, Levi. Where the ever-loving _fuck_ did he come from? Eren felt his breath hitch and his cheeks warm-up at the close proximity between him and Levi. Because of the lack of distance, Eren could smell the _mouthwatering_ cologne Levi was wearing and it traveled straight through his head, completely covering up the odor of sweaty people and alcohol. The subtle ocean-y scent was already subjecting his brain to mush so imagine what would happen to Eren if Levi started _speaking_ to him.

Levi looked at him inquisitively, a hint of amusement in his eyes— _so slight that Eren felt like he was imagining it_ —and he nudged his head towards the bartender, gesturing to the poor, out-of-place worker who watched the exchange in bafflement. _Eren could completely relate._

“You gonna order, or what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love our completely embarrassing Eren! Hehe! And Levi makes a surprise appearance at the club! What could that mean, pray tell!  
> Kudos and comments always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on twitter for more Rivaere content!](https://twitter.com/giveyourheart)   
>  [Here's my tumblr as well!](https://xxgiveyourheartxx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
